Team Warriors: Leader Finkip
by Fishlover
Summary: What if your best friend was the leader of a rescue team, and had to leave permanently? A lone Pikachu named 025 tells the story of his best friend through his eyes about the day she left.


_ i Off with a start for a new fanfic. I'm still thinking of how to continue my previous pokemon fanfic which was "Mags and Mudkip 2" since it is still on hiatus. Well here's a one-shot fic of the memories of a lone Pikachu nicknamed 025 told through his POV, after an unusual Mudkip with a genetic mutation saved the pokemon world and brought peace, which is my Mudkip OC called Finkip... I have the reference sheet about em in my DeviantArt page somewhere, so feel free to look it up. Yes, it's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon related, so excuse the team name since when I was thinking of the name for my team my mind drew a blank, that and I spelled warriors wrong. There will be a sequel after this one-shot fic, so be aware of that and it'll be twice or four times longer then this. I do not own pokemon or anything related to the franchise. So sit back relax and enjoy the fanfic... /i _

b Team Warriors: Leader Finkip /b 

It started off as one of our ordinary rescue missions, the only difference that it was supposed to be our last one. After being informed by other teams, this mission was different then the others. It was to rescue all of the pokemon and the world. My old partner Finkip and I were ready for this. There was nothing that we couldn't handle.

Finkip was our leader. She may be female but she has a lot of determination. She looks a lot like a Mudkip, but don't let her appearance fool you, she's pretty unusual looking, with a pair of small transparent fins sticking out from her back, soft scales which felt like rough velvet, and unusual bright yellow coloring. She has a lot of courage, though the first time I met her.. she was a coward, always running away from every battle... but after a few missions it started to bring out her real personality.

We were to meet with Xatu at the Great Canyon, and we made our way there, though unusually Finkip didn't seem all to happy with the idea, like she was hiding something from me... but I was too blind to realize that it would be the last time I would've seen her again.

"Good morning, Did you sleep well?", I asked.

" ... Sleeping is the thing I wished I had more of'', she yawned. She started rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes.

" Too excited for the rescue mission already? Ha ha! Well this is it, come on Finkip... let's hit the skies!"

"Yeah...'', she said, stumbling her way to pokemon square. I could tell that she didn't get enough sleep last night, even walking into a tree along the way which made me chuckle a bit.

'' Finkip, we're supposed to go this way!'', I pointed out at the pathway to the great canyon.

She sighed, and turned the other way towards my direction,'' Sorry my bad... so let's go.''

She began to walk in the right direction, and of course I followed. What partner wouldn't? After taking a shortcut through the Great Canyon and avoiding another Trapinch attack we made it to the peak and there was Xatu and accompanying him was Alakazam, looking at the formations of clouds above us. I had a feeling that something was not good up there. Alakazam turned around as if he sensed our presence.

"Ah, good of you to come'', he spoke.

Xatu let out a loud squawk that caused me to jump, and for Finkip, let's just say it snapped her out of her drowsy trance.

" What was that? Who was that? Who's... Oh please don't squawk so loud!", was the voice of my cranky friend.

"Please excuse her, she woke up on the wrong side of the pond this morning... So what's going on?", I said.

"Uh, what's Xatu doing?", She asked.

"It's almost ready,'' Alakazam said,'' The teleport gem.''

" Teleport Gem?", I asked.

Another squawk from Xatu who was trembling, while above his head something bright started to glow and formed into a diamond shaped object. It wasn't long before he started to speak.

"... It is made. This is the teleport Gem. This will deliver you to the world of the sky. Now Finkip, please step forward and accept it."

I looked over at her, as she nodded to him and I. She walked towards him and looked at me. I sighed, and stepped back, but after a quick decision I stepped forward and then stood beside her. She picked up the gem into her hands as it floated in mid air. The object was so beautiful. Shining many different colors, it almost made me forget to why we were here in the first place. We heard Xatu speak again... snapping me from my daydream about the gem.

"That was made using the powers of psychics by me, Alakazam, and... Oh?''

He stopped speaking and looked around for some odd reason, like if someone was spying on us, before he finished his sentence.

"A ghost-type pokemon. We received help from it. It's gone away, as it seems...''

"Who could it be?", I asked, a chill was coming up from behind my neck.

Behind us a loud chuckle was heard from Alakazam,''Ha ha, It must be bashful. Ah let it be.'' Then he stopped and spoke in a serious voice,'' Now... I must ask you one last time... This journey will be fraught with considerable danger. Will you still go?''

"Well duh, of course we will!", I shouted, gleefully,'' We need to get Rayquaza to destroy that flying rock thingy right? If that will bring peace for everyone, I'll gladly give my life for it, and that is my wish."

I glanced over at Finkip, who grinned back and nodded in response, but then that grin oddly disappeared and was quickly replaced by a frown. I frowned back, and drooped my ears, unsure of what to say, since I felt like I was doing the talking for her.

'' Ah let's go...'', she muttered.

I hastily smiled,'' Come on Finkip. Let's get this done!"

Finkip nodded again, and even gave me a thumbs up. I responded back by doing the same thing.

"We're counting on you Finkip and 025'', Alakazam said to us.

The teleport gem began to glow a bright green, and finkip and I looked at it before looking into each others eyes. I grinned.

'' Ya ready?", she asked.

'' Ready as I'll ever be'', I replied.

With those words said, we both began to glow and float to the sky. It started off slowly, then suddenly we were whisked away towards the sky, landing in top of some soft ground, but it didn't look like normal ground. It appeared very puffy and soft. I looked up and saw a strange building, with a lot of clouds surrounding it.

I groaned,''Ow! I think I landed on my tail!"

'' Ugh... where are we?'', she asked.

I gasped in awe,'' Sky Tower... and hey we're on top of clouds!"

I touched the soft ground, thinking I would fall through to a painful death, which I dread. It was solid. I gasped in response and got up to my feet and jumped once, and nothing happened. I jumped again, then continued to jump.

'' Oh bouncy! Whoo! Whee!", I shouted,'' I believe I can fly!''

'' You do know that you're in the sky...'', she responded, but lightly impressed.

I stopped jumping and looked up,'' Whoa Finkip, check this out!"

Before us was a tall formation of clouds, spinning around forming something which seemed to look like a tower.

"Wow... it's a huge tower of clouds...'', I said, having nothing else to say. I was completely speechless.

'' We should go... '', she said.

'' Yeah, to the top of the tower. That's where Rayquaza is. Come on, let's climb up to the top!'', I said.

'' I think this mission will be sky high!'', she said.

I couldn't laugh, I didn't find the joke funny, though a weak chuckle did escape my lips. Finkip sighed in response before entering the tower, and as usual I followed. We were aware of the dangers that lay ahead. After entering and past some stairways I began to notice the texture to the building.

'' Ooh... poofy!", I squealed.

'' Shush 025... We don't want to attract the attention of something we don't want in our way..'', she whispered.

''Sorry'', I responded back.

I really shouldn't have said anything since at the next room we walked into, nine pokemon began to come out from nowhere.

'' You just had to say something...'', she muttered.

Of course... we lost that battle and ended up in front of the tower, as so a few more times since I kept triggering one of those monster houses, though Finkip herself caused one of them. Though after losing a few times, her anger and frustration began to pile up, taking it out on the clouds before us.. and any pokemon that got in our way. It wasn't all so bad, one pokemon was impressed by Finkip's strength that she wanted to join. It was a Shuppet of course. It took us a long while until we passed by twenty-five floors, then after a stairway a Kangaskhan statue was seen in front of us.

" Yay we made it! we made it!", She shouted.

I knew that the mission was putting a lot of stress on her when she started hugging the statue, and gloating at it.

''You thought you beat me eh? Well I showed you... nah!"

I sighed, this was getting too much. I didn't want to break the news to her that there were nine floors left to go. I waked towards her and placing my finger at her head, I let a jolt of electricity hit her.

'' Gah!" She shouted, before falling to the ground,'' Thanks 025... I needed that...''

'' Anytime. If you need to be brought back from insanity... just give me a call.''

"Yeah... so... let's tackle the final floors and get this over with.''

We continued on our way, though along at the seventh floor a Metagross began to stalk us while until we found the stairway, but let's just say I left an impression on him using my iron tail on his forehead. He was starting to creep me out. We were almost at the ninth floor, before Finkip paused in front of Shuppet and I.

'' Well... we made it.''

'' Yep...'' I replied.

There was something I wanted to say to her before we went to the final floor, but Shuppet was standing there, and I couldn't say a word. I hated when things like this happen, once you think it's okay to say how you feel about your friend, there's always something there to prevent it from being said. I sighed and followed Finkip to the top of the stairway. We have finally made it to the top.

'' So this is the top floor?", I said.

Bright blue light began to flash in front of us, and a loud voice accompanied it.

_ i '' Who Goes there?! Who dares to trespass upon my airspace?!" /i _

I was so startled that I flinched, but Finkip stood there unnerved by the voice. She chuckled in response. I wish she hadn't done that.

'' Hey Rayquaza is that you?", she asked.

"Indeed I am. The sky is my domain, so depart at once!", the voice spoke.

'' Nope, besides we don't have the time to argue. We're here because we need your help...''

'' Never!", Rayquaza shouted.

Another flash of blue light lit up in front of us and then hastily, Rayquaza flew down before us growling. It was a sight i didn't want to see, I cowered behind Finkip. Rayquaza spoke again.

'' I am a being of the sky, and you are but denizens of the ground. To each, there is a world destined as their own. For hundreds of millions of years, never have i once descended to the ground, and the opposite shall hold true. So let there be no mercy for those that defy the laws of nature, so now prepare for the end!"

'' Hey I made 025 here stand on water and that defy the laws of nature, and I heard no one complaining, so bring it on!", she boasted.

I wish she hadn't say that... since that made Rayquaza growl, but we knew why we were all here, to save everyone in the pokemon world, and not even a dragon can make me freeze in fear. It wasn't long until I heard Finkip shout those three words...

'' Team Warriors; ATTACK!"

I braced myself for the battle, but before I attacked, I looked behind me at a startled Shuppet,'' Stay behind me.''

But of course a rookie never listens, and stood next to Rayquaza, luckily unnoticed. Finkip leapt up into the air, trying to squirt the green dragon with a water gun attack, but since Rayquaza was moving too fast, the attacks missed. I tried to give myself a speed boost using agility, but that still wasn't enough. Finkip was only able to get a tackle hit to Rayquaza, but that still wasn't enough to knock out the beast. She tripped over after attempting to hit him with another tackle, and she was an easy target when Rayquaza began to glide towards her, attempting to use Twister.

I didn't want to see Finkip get hurt like that so easily. We went through so much to make it to the top, past over thirty floors, past monster houses, tackling hunger.. and we come here to get defeated by a good for nothing bully that wouldn't listen to a word she said? ... Never...

I began to feel rage burning inside of me, which was new for me... my cheeks began to glow, full of electricity, and my speed began to improve. I raced over to Rayquaza, landing onto of his neck.

'' Leave my friend alone!", I shouted.

Along with that I let out a powerful thunder attack unlike any electrical move I have ever done before. Suddenly, Rayquaza cried out loud and tried to shake me off, but I was grasped on to his neck so tightly that he had a hard time getting me off. I kept on using thunder, then I began to have excruciating pain coming from my cheeks, then it became to much that my thunder attack stopped. I was flicked off my his tail and landed in front of Finkip, leaving an impression of myself on the clouds.

'' 025!", she shouted.

I groaned, but looked up at her,'' I weakened him for ya... Now you know what to do...''

Finkip looked up seeing Shuppet's eyes glow and getting rid of the power points from Rayquaza's move pool, and rayquaza was unable to move. My thunder attack must've paralyzed him. She growled, and prepared to attack. I looked up towards Finkip who was ready to use her most powerful move: Fin Flip.

'' You can do it Finkip. I never once have stopped believing in you!", I said.

I watched her jump in mid-air, as her back-fins began to glow... She immediately grabbed her tail-fin and rolled into a ball, spinning towards Rayquaza. The light intensified on her fins and then she spun right past Rayquaza, making a hit on his forehead. I saw her land on the ground, hitting her face on it, injured by her own attack. There was a long silence after that move.

I struggled to keep myself conscious... I had to know if it was strong enough to knock out that airhead. I saw Rayquaza flinch, before he tumbled down to the ground, with clouds rising up from the floor.

'' We... did it...'', I blew.

I began to stand up, but just barely, since my legs bucked underneath from the fall. I limped over to Finkip who seemed unconscious. I poked her head-fin while saying,'' Did ya see that? Did ya see that?"

'' Yeah...'', she moaned, coughing out some clouds from her mouth.

It wasn't long before the short celebration was interrupted by a loud rumble. The clouds began to shake, that I feared the worst for the three of us.

''An earthquake? But we're on top of clouds!", I shouted.

Rayquaza began to rise up and looking at the sky, before looking down at us. I felt that the damage that we did to him, would prevent him from stopping the falling star. He growled in pain.

'' It's not an earthquake you ding-dong! Those are shock waves... and they're huge!'', Rayquaza spoke to us.

"Oh that's it!'', I looked up myself and saw a large circular like object heading towards us, and it looked like someone lit it up on fire as it started to burn in the atmosphere. I screamed in response.

'' What is that thing?", the injured dragon asked.

'' It's an enormous shooting star. It will destroy the world if it continues on its path! That's why we came here. Please, destroy the falling star!"

'' Ah... so that's why...''

'' Yes, now please hurry and destroy it!"

Finkip struggled to get up as I helped her to her four paws,'' For the whole pokemon world... we thank you Rayquaza for helping us destroy the star.''

'' I understand, but before I try... I need to know your resolve. The star has come too close. If I were to lose my Hyper Beam here... you fellas would not escape unscathed.''

'' So?! We accepted that from the start. We were informed of the danger before we even got on the tower. We were both willing to make that sacrifice. Our deaths would not be in vain.''

Those words were from Finkip, I looked over to her and gasped.

'' Count me in as well'', Shuppet said, sobbing.

_ i Ah... the typical rookies... whoopee /i _, I thought, sarcastically of course.

'' Well said'', Rayquaza said. He swung his head over as a bright circular orb began to form between his jaws. I bit my lip and glanced over at Finkip, and remembered those three words I want to say to her, but I still couldn't.

"Take charge of your destiny!", the last words I heard from Rayquaza.

He raised his head over to the falling star, and let loose his hyper beam.

''Goodbye my old friend'', Finkip said to me, a tear escaping her eye.

''Goodbye Finkip'', I said.

After my farewell left my lips, the whole world began to fade into darkness...

A matter of time started to pass by...

_ i "025... 025 wake up.'' /i _

I heard voices. Either I was up on pokemon heaven or I was losing my mind. I groaned in response. I didn't want to open my eyes since I didn't know where I was. Then something began to tough my shoulder.

''We're alive!", a familiar voice shouted.

I quickly popped open my eyes to see the neighbors of pokemon square, other team member, Xatu, and most importantly... Finkip. The other pokemon began rewarding us for our efforts.

'' We survived? But how?", I asked, in total shock and disbelief.

" By the help of Gardevoir. I was feeling so sad and cold, and too weak to even get up, and Gengar dragged me and was planning to throw me into the dark world, whatever that is. He said he went the wrong way, and then afterwards I met Gardevoir.''

She has been telling me about these dreams, and they were confusing me. I wasn't sure to weather believe her or not, but even if it was something that I wasn't say I trusted every word she said.

'' I see'', I responded.

"You guys are alive! You two really had all of us worried'', blurted our neighbor Lombre.

The the voices of our neighbors began to scatter around us, rewarding us from our efforts and courage.

''You two were incredible!'', was the voice of Octillery.

Our fan caterpie leapt up in front of us, with tears streaming down his face in happiness,'' I'm so glad you're safe! It's fantastic!"

I boldly began to look at everyone and said,'' Thank you everyone... but...''

Then I looked around, the dark shadow figure of Shuppet was no where to be seen. It wasn't natural for me to be concerned for rookies but I really felt like it was my responsibility to watch over her.

'' Wait! What about Shuppet?", I blurted, then suddenly I remembered about the star,'' And the star; what happened to that too? Is it gone?"

I jumped in response when Xatu squawked to get our attention. There was a sudden silence from the crowd.

'' Fear not, as the star is no long gone, and don't need to worry since Shuppet is safe as well'', The wise bird spoke, before us. He continued to speak,''The star may be gone, but it would not be right away... but soon the disasters shall soon vanish.''

" Really? Finkip did you hear that?!", I couldn't help but be overjoyed with excitement.

I couldn't contain it much longer. I started shaking her and jumping on the ground, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl,'' We did it! We did it! We've won peace!"

She joined along, hopping on one foot alongside me. We stopped and stared at the sky, thinking about the missions we had that led up to now. The times we won against the legendary birds, and even the times we lost, but no past event felt as good as this one. Our peaceful moment was interrupted by a voice from a fiery dragon...

'' This calls for a celebration!", Charizard shouted.

"Let me shoot my hydro pump to kick it off!", Blastoise said, in response.

I giggled in agreement, and looked over towards Finkip. Her sudden spontaneous outburst of excitement and happiness had turned into a sad slump. It was unusual of her, since we would celebrate back at the base and remind ourselves of the moves we used in battle. Maybe she needed some time to herself... after all we both did have a close brush with death.

My attention focused to my face, as it began to feel swollen. That Thunder attack I let loose, really has done a number on my cheeks. They felt tender to the touch, and the agonizing pain would increase whenever I pressed my fingers upon them. I groaned in response to the pain, and rubbed my paw over them to at least numb down the pain. I looked over towards Lombre who was in the direction of the Hydro pump that Blastoise was about to let go.

''Whoa, hold on there! Don't you dare point those things at me!'', he said,'' Face the other way; the other way!"

"Ah no! Let it loose!", Shiftry said, chuckling along with the crowd.

The crowd began to grow louder and louder with laughter, and the all of them turned their attention over to Lombre, and they began to surround him. Lombre wailed with protest, that his voice echoed throughout the canyon.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me!", he wailed.

I continued to watch as Octillery, dragged herself behind him and held his body down with her many tentacles,'' I'll secure him so that he won't get away.''

'' Not such a bad idea!", Charizard spoke, and walked closer to Lombre.

The whole crowd began to surround Lombre, that they blocked my view of him. I tried moving around to get a closer view, but no success. I though maybe Finkip had a better view, and looked around, but she wasn't in the crowd. I looked over my shoulder and saw the faint appearance of an eerie pokemon figure standing in front of Finkip. I blocked the sound of laugher beside me coming from the crowd, to at least try to figure out what they were saying.

''Gardevoir?'', I muttered, curiously.

Finkip was right all of this time... and she seemed sad when I watched them speak.

She nodded in response before sighing,'' I understand.''

'' Finkip, I'm sorry this has to happen, and even to everyone. Please bid farewell...'', were the final words I heard from Gardevoir, then in a flash her body faded away in thin air.

I watched as Finkip stood there, with a frown upon her face. Her brown eyes looked upon mine as her body began to glow a gold color, engulfing her in its light. I started to panic, as I dashed over to her.

'' Finkip?! Your body.. What's happening to you?", I cried.

I saw a look of sorrow and remorse on her face. Her bright brown eyes widened and began to shake. She struggled to speak, but a lump in her throat prevented that from happening, but she struggled to speak through her breaking voice.

'' 025, and everyone... I'm sorry. I have to leave.''

My ears twitched as I picked up those last four words,'' What?''

''What?!'', were the several voices of several pokemon behind us. They must've dropped their game of "Drench the Lombre" to see what was going on.

'' Everyone thank you for everything all of this time'', Finkip said to us.

'' Huh?", I said,'' Leave? What do you mean, leave?''

Confusion began to hit me, but so did sadness and anger. i didn't know how to express what I felt about her, to her. I didn't even have the heart to even say goodbye... I thought it was too soon for her to go. My only best friend of the pokemon world. Then the memories of all of our missions began to swirl around in my head. The times we shared and had, the missions we went through, and even the first time we first met. She was the only thing that kept my spirit alive, and that burning flame was beginning to fade away.

'' My role for a pokemon has ended. I have to return to the human world'', she said sadly.

The crowd began to respond with different emotions, blurting out to her in shock about her sudden farewell.

'' Why do you have to leave?!'', I asked,'' Didn't we... Aren't we... Friends?''

'' Yes 025, and you'll always be my best friend'', she spoke, with a tear escaping her eye,'' I'll never forget you...''

My eyes widened as tears began to sting my eyes, but not a single tear slid down my cheek. I felt so sick that I wanted to puke, my heart sank and I felt so cold... She started to cry and more tears slid down her face, and then I did as well. Through through the sniffle filled silence, she slipped me something soft and warm into my hand.

'' This means that you're in charge of Team Warriors, 025. You stay focused on our missions, you have the brains to lead, heck you had the guts to yell at Moltres without her burning your tail off... So here... Lead...''

In my hands was her bronze rank badge and her Team Warriors handkerchief. I grasped tightly onto them, clinging them towards my heart.

'' I will try my best... I promise'', I said.

'' There's something back at base that I was meaning to tell you about... and...'', she said, but was cut off by the voice of Gardevoir, who's faint body began to show up behind me.

'' It's time, Finkip'', she said.

'' I understand'', she responded.

'' So this is the infamous Gardevoir that i've been hearing about...'', I muttered.

After those words left my lips some other emotion began to show up again, and I kept it bottled up inside for so long, but the crowd of pokemon staring at us and bidding farewell prevented me from saying those three words that I have wanted to say to her, and I regret keeping it bottled up inside me.

'' Finkip don't leave me...'', I cried.

'' 025, no matter what form or place I'll be... I will always be your best friend. I'm blessed to have met you, and I have a feeling that we may meet again someday.''

She began to float in mid air as the light surrounding her became brighter. She embraced her arms around my neck and hugged me, and I did the same. more tears began to slide down my face.

'' Goodbye'', I blew.

'' Farewell 025...'', she said.

The pokemon behind us began to cry, bidding farewell and shouting their goodbyes as loud as they could to her. She began to glow brighter then before, as the light surrounded her, allowing only her silhouette to be seen. She began to float higher and higher into mid air, then turn towards the sunset. I ran after her until I was at the cliff's edge, watching her disappear into the light of the golden sun...

'' Bye'', I blew.

I collapsed to the ground crying, while Xatu patted my back. The voices of the other pokemon was the only thing I heard besides my sniffling from my waterlogged eyes.

'' Why did she just leave us?'', was the voice of Caterpie, from behind me.

'' Why? Why was it necessary to leave us?'', Charizard spoke.

'' Finkip saved my life... and I haven't shown anything to show my gratitude'', Shiftry sighed,'' Left... before I could even say thanks..''

'' you're right. She just up and left us. Why now? Why when the world's been saved?'', Lombre said, from behind,'' Things were going to get better.''

The many conversations continued, which puzzled me. None of them have ever heard of those dreams that Finkip had? I knew that I had to say something to at least stop the confusion. I got up and looked over at everyone, while drawing in a breath of fresh air into my mouth. Before I opened my mouth, Xatu had something to say.

'' This was coming... Our world was saved by Finkip. I look back now... When bound for the sky, Finkip seemed... As if resigned to accept what was to come.''

There was a sudden silence from the crowd, and I cleared my throat,'' ... I think I know.''

Everyone drew their attention over to me, waiting for what I had to say.

'' Finkip must have become a pokemon to save us, and when the star was destroyed... she knew that it would be the time for her to leave. Why... Why didn't she tell me earlier!''

I collapsed to my knees again. crying in public in front of everyone was something that was humiliating to me. Alakazam brought his hand to my shoulder.

'' Those words couldn't be spoken'', he said,''As much as you are heartbroken now... Finkip must have felt the same thing you're going through.''

He patted by back again,'' Try to understand, 025.''

'' I'll try.''

I sniffled, before getting back up on my feet again. This was not something I wanted, or even wish on anyone. Not even on Team Meanies. Through my depressed state I walked back to the base, crying all the way back. I locked myself into the base that was shaped like a Mudkip's head, laying down on the floor in the center of the building. All I wanted to do was be alone, and I didn't accept any visitors or any rescue missions for the rest of the day. I laid my eyes on the floor and eventually fell asleep...

That night I woke up. I've slept in all day to try to keep my mind off of my depression, but of course things stayed the same. I didn't even eat anything all day and my hunger began to remind me that I haven't eaten all day, but I didn't want to eat. The only thing on my mind was Finkip, and I knew that she would remain stuck in there for several weeks. I sighed and walked over to the small makeshift nest she had by the pond in the base.

I thought a soft place would be a nice place to sleep. I hopped into the nest stretching my body before laying down, then something began to roll towards me. I glanced over to my left side and saw an ovular shaped object, but it looked like it was under something.

'' What the?'', I muttered.

I tried to get a closer look but it was too dark to see a thing. I hopped out of the nest and grabbed a nearby flashlight laying by a corner on the floor. I flicked the switch and turned it on to look at the object, which was underneath a blanket. I grasped the edge of the blanket, and slowly lifted it up...

'' Oh no...'', I said.

That ovular object turned out to be a single egg. It was a light green with coral pink spots surrounding it.

'' How did this happen?''

I knew I had responsibility in my hands now. Not only for Team Warriors, but for this... the offspring of Finkip. I didn't know what to feel at the moment but I knew what I wanted to say. I put on the handkerchief that Finkip previously gave me before she left, and tied it around my neck.

''Finkip. I know that you can't hear me, but I promise that I'll take care of your offspring... and when the time comes...''

I paused and turned over to glance at the egg,'' I'll resign my leadership of Team Warriors to... to...''

I had nothing else to say. I sighed and went back into the nest, curling up beside the egg to at least keep it warm. At that moment, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I had a part of her to take care of and cherish as if she were here. Finkip may be gone, but never forgotten, and her legacy shall presume to the next generation...

The End


End file.
